


stable duty

by sinmink



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Consensual, Cum Inflation, Cum Vomit, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinmink/pseuds/sinmink
Summary: The cross-ties in the stable aren't meant for that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *2005 voice* don't like don't read

The whinnying coming from the stables sounded different tonight.

Relenting to his curiosity, Felix picked his way through the stalls. The horses grunted and snorted as if agitated by something. The coil of sick interest in his stomach curled tighter as a steady rhythmic slapping sound grew louder as he approached the final stall. Felix frowned. The cross-ties were put up, as if in use, which shouldn't be possible if all the horses were loose in their stalls for the night.  
  
But when he peered over the top of the stall door, he stopped dead.

Felix sucked in a sharp breath. The image before him burned itself into his brain--something he would never be able to forget or unsee.  
  
It took Felix a moment for the full scene to register. The air smelled like hay, sweat and musk. Dimitri's trembling body was hung up by the cross-ties, haphazardly modified to fit a human instead of a horse. He was bent over, naked from the chest up, his bare ass in the air and split open to accommodate the horse cock thrust deep inside him. With every rock of the horse's hips, a choked and desperate sound spilled from Dimitri's filthy lips.

Felix stared. And stared.

Apparently both Dimitri and the horse were too busy to notice him. He stood there, frozen. Vaguely disappointed but not surprised. He felt smug, and wanted to laugh. This was exactly what Dimitri deserved.

He leaned against the wood of the stall, careful not to let it creak--but even if it did, the sound was muffled beneath the horse's snorts and the slap of skin and Dimitri's groans. He angled his head, peering past the horse's elbow. Its front legs were hooked on the cross-ties that held Dimitri in place, and they sagged with its weight everytime the beast thrusted. Felix had to admit he was surprised--not at the act itself, but of just how wide Dimitri's asshole gaped. The horse's cock was thicker than a man's arm, and the beast lacked the capacity to slow down or even care if its partner was all right.

Felix wondered how much pain was mixed in with the pleasure.

As he watched, his own dick stirred. He didn't care for the horse's involvement, but the sight of Dimitri gasping and wincing as a massive cock fucked deeper into his guts was--unfortunately--arousing. Felix lazily palmed himself through his pants, feeling his own breath quicken. A spike of pleasure shot through his blood.

The horse stumbled, shifted its weight, pulled back and bucked its hips. Its cock ripped through Dimitri, and he cried out. He let out a few pathetic mewls that barely resembled the words he was obviously trying to say: _please_ and _deeper_.

Maybe the whore was stupid enough to think the beast understood him.

Felix felt lightheaded. He clicked his tongue, annoyed at how quickly he neared his orgasm. But he didn't want to finish just yet.

Whether from confidence or carelessness, Felix opened the door and entered the stall. He gave the horse a gentle tap on the rump to announce himself, then moved around to Dimitri's other side so that the prince was forced to look up at him.

Dimitri choked, his blue eyes wide and rimmed with tears. But Felix saw the hazy arousal in them clear as day. The sick fuck was enjoying this. Of course he was.

Felix's eyes snapped to Dimitri's discarded pants pooled around his ankles and wrinkled his nose at how they had been ruined, both by cum and dirt and hay and goddess knew what the fuck else lurked on the stall floor. Dimitri's own cock was red and hard, flagging against his own belly.  
  
"You can't tell," Dimitri said, his voice quiet and pleading. Quite unfit for a leader.

The horse picked up the pace. It snorted and rammed its cock deeper, pummeling Dimitri's organs as he let out an obscene cry. Saliva and snot and tears fell freely from the holes in his face. Felix sneered in disgust. He felt like kicking him but he didn't want to dirty his boot.  
Instead he pulled out his cock. It throbbed in his hand and his balls tightened every time the horse thrust, coring Dimitri like an apple and making his eyes bulge.

"Do you know what a gilt is?" Felix asked, looking down his nose at the prince.

Dimitri's eyes were clouded with pain and pleasure, like he no longer cared that Felix was present. Clearly the only thing that mattered was having his guts rearranged by an animal's dick.

"What?" Dimitri said in a strained voice.

"A gilt is a female hog," Felix said, grunting as he jerked himself off faster, "that hasn't yet had her first litter."

Dimitri's eyes went wide as the words sank in. Felix couldn't decipher the expression the prince stared up at him with. Was he horrified with himself? Or had the words turned him on even more?

Felix groaned as he came, his cum splattering Dimitri's face. The horse wasn't far behind--it let out a few gruff snorts and went still for a moment. It came. Dimitri's voice cracked, in so much agony that his cry broke and turned silent. Sweat poured from his brow. His fists clenched and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Felix didn't know if it was his imagination, or if Dimitri's abdomen had really swollen with the onslaught of the horse's seed. Behind him, Felix saw rivulets of liquid trickling down Dimitri's bruised thighs. Dimitri looked exhausted, and Felix realized that at some point, Dimitri had also cum. His partially inflated belly was soaked and filthy.

Like the animal he was.

As Felix turned to leave, he said, "I guess you're a _sow_ now."


	2. Chapter 2

Felix would have been more surprised if Dimitri didn’t return to the stables the following evening.

He did, of course.

Felix leaned against the stall door and absentmindedly wondered how sick his own curiosity was to willingly watch this again. He wondered if _he_ was the sick one for letting it happen and not attempting to stop it.

Then again, he wasn’t the one letting beasts fuck him.

Felix had approached quietly, but Dimitri was too busy on his knees to notice him. Felix was late, apparently, because by the time he got there Dimitri had already teased the horse’s cock halfway out. Rolling his eyes, Felix watched as Dimitri tenderly stroked the shaft and murmured words too low to hear. _Tender_ words. Felix sneered in disgust but didn’t tear his eyes away.

Suddenly Dimitri met his eyes.

Felix returned his gaze but didn’t blink. Slowly, Dimitri dragged his eyes away and went back to focusing on the horse.

Felix’s brow furrowed at the bizarre moment that passed between them, and then the realization hit him like a slap to the face.

The whore prince _enjoyed_ being watched.

Felix laughed coldly, not bothering to hide his voice anymore. Dimitri knew he was there. Dimitri _liked_ that he was there.

Felix threw the stall door open. In their current position, the horse was able to see him enter, so Felix didn’t bother announcing his presence to the animal. He stood in the corner of the stall, arms crossed, and watched.

It wasn’t that Dimitri was ignoring him—rather, he was so intently focused on his task that nothing else seemed to matter to him. His eyes were glazed and half-lidded as he stroked up and down the horse’s shaft. The animal snorted and rearranged its front legs, careful not to step on Dimitri.

Felix’s curiosity was killing him. “How were you able to walk after last night?”

“Painfully,” Dimitri replied, not looking at him.

“And nobody noticed?”

“I’m experienced at hiding it.”

Felix raised a brow. “So last night—”

“Was my first time,” Dimitri cut him off. “With an actual animal, yes.”

Something about the finality with which he said it made Felix lapse back into silence. He leaned against the wooden half-wall, observing Dimitri as he eased more of the horse’s cock out of its sheath. Bile rose in the back of Felix’s throat.

“You’re sick, you know that?” he spat.

Dimitri looked over his shoulder and regarded Felix for a moment before speaking calmly. “I thought I was a beast to you, Felix. A _sow_ was your exact term, if I recall. Do beasts not mate with other beasts?”

Felix barked out a laugh, shaking his head. “I suppose you’re right.” A beat passed. “How do you know I didn’t tell anyone?”

“Did you?”

“Not yet.”

The horse stamped a hoof, apparently growing impatient. The movement made its cock swing forward and hit Dimitri in the face. He let out a quiet gasp, then grabbed the shaft gently with both hands.

“Easy,” he said. He stroked a bare hand up the bottom side of the horse’s cock, almost teasingly slow.

_No wonder the horse is agitated,_ Felix thought in annoyance.

For reasons he didn’t understand, Felix found himself also growing impatient. He stormed over and fisted a hand in Dimitri’s hair, forcing his face into the meat of the shaft. Dimitri’s cry was muffled by the length of the cock pressing sideways into his mouth.

“You’re treating it like a human to make love with,” Felix growled. “It’s not. It’s an animal. They mate. Breed. _Fuck.”_

Dimitri let out a choked sound before Felix yanked his head back. He gasped, wide-eyed but making no attempt to struggle out of Felix’s grip.

“Understand, sow?” Felix asked. “Or did you get cum in your brain last night?”

Dimitri nodded.

But Felix was having a good time. He dragged the prince around to the front of the horse’s cock, where it bobbed eagerly. Felix thrust Dimitri’s head forward. Dimitri parted his lips and pressed them to the tip of the head. His breathing was short and ragged. Felix saw just how deeply flushed his cheeks were, like a fucking virgin being kissed for the first time.

Felix observed with a clinical detachment. He saw that Dimitri’s mouth was barely opened wide enough. Felix scowled and—disgusted with himself—he pried Dimitri’s jaws apart.

“Hold your mouth open, whore,” he snapped. He wiped the saliva off on Dimitri’s hair, then gave the horse a full-palmed pat on the flank. It inched forward, just enough to push the head of its cock into Dimitri’s mouth. Dimitri let out a choked cry, but Felix saw the way his eyes lit up—he was over the moon.

Felix nudged Dimitri’s elbow with his boot. “Use your hands. You’re doing a shitty job.”

Without needing more encouragement, Dimitri’s hands flew up and grasped the sides of the shaft, stroking them rhythmically.

Pleased, Felix stepped back and watched. Dimitri’s jaw was opened desperately wide, and tears fell from the corners of his eyes. Felix had no doubt he was in pain, but obviously Dimitri didn’t care. His hands worked frantically on the horse’s cock, like it was the most important job he’d ever done, and he let out moans and whimpers of pleasure.

Felix felt his pants growing tight again and muttered a curse before freeing his cock. The high he rode from watching this—from watching a true beast fuck a beast in human flesh—was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. His blood ran hot and his balls throbbed.

The horse’s motions were hesitant at first, but soon it grew confident enough to fuck Dimitri’s mouth like any other wet hole. Dimitri kneeled there and took it without complaint. His eyes rolled back—from pain or pleasure, or both, Felix wasn’t sure—and gargled sounds spilled out of him as the horse rammed the back of his throat.

Felix didn’t know how long he stood there beating off while watching Dimitri blow a horse. The beast’s flanks heaved and it grew restless, bucking its hips faster and faster. Dimitri’s own cock was hard but still stifled beneath his clothes.

“Touch yourself, whore,” Felix commanded. “I know you want to.”

Dimitri obeyed. He struggled with one hand to rip out his cock and finish himself off with sloppy, frantic strokes. He came all over himself almost instantly.

But Felix waited for something.

And then it happened.

The horse’s muscles tightened. It let out a series of sharp huffs and wheezed.

Dimitri started choking. His eyes bulged. Cum shot out of his nose and dripped from the corners of his stretched lips. His cries were unintelligible, swallowed up as thick jets of cum poured down his throat. Felix saw Dimitri’s throat stretch wider as he swallowed the violent waves of cum.

Horrified and curious, Felix watched. And pumped his cock faster.

Dimitri finally reached his limit and popped off with a gasp. The horse staggered backwards, the majority of its orgasm complete and its cock only twitching now. Felix walked closer to where Dimitri lay half-sprawled on the dirty floor, his eyes still wide and his stomach uncomfortably swollen.

A hot pulse of arousal coursed through Felix’s blood as Dimitri gagged, then puked. He threw up cum mixed with bile, heaving and choking until he lay in a puddle of his own vomit and wasted semen.

Felix raised his boot, lifting Dimitri’s face so the prince was forced to look up at him. He looked awful. His cheeks were stained with tears, his eyes red and bloodshot, the corners of his mouth nearly splitting and bloody. Saliva and snot smeared together across his swollen lips.

Suddenly Felix kicked Dimitri in the stomach. He had the foresight to sidestep as Dimitri instantly puked again, shooting out more horse cum until it was all out of his system, and while Dimitri vomited Felix came, shooting across Dimitri’s hair and making an even bigger mess of him.

He'd never cum harder in his life.

Felix clapped his hands together once he was done seeing stars. “You still had a bit left in you. Looked like a sow about to pop.”

Dimitri’s eyes met his. The haziness had cleared up and his blue eyes were bright again.

Felix paused, and for some reason he let Dimitri’s gaze bore into him for a moment too long. He curled his lip and turned heel to leave.

“Clean up this mess you made, whore.”

“I will,” Dimitri said calmly.


	3. Chapter 3

Felix was the one to offer the next invitation, because he had a new trick up his sleeve and he was eager to try it out.

“Stables tonight,” he said simply to Dimitri in passing. There was only the slightest smirk on his face that might give away the fact that he had a secret.

Dimitri paused a moment, giving him a look of mild surprise, like he was shocked to hear Felix speak of such things openly—even if no one else knew what they were talking about.

Felix noted how differently Dimitri carried himself when he wasn’t being fucked by animals. He was noble, carrying his head high and his shoulders back, elegance in every stride. Of course, his grace was all a façade and Felix knew it. Dimitri gave him a stiff nod, and the two parted ways until deep into the night.

When Dimitri showed up, Felix was already waiting. He leaned against the door with a smirk. Dimitri hesitated. From where he stood, there was no horse visible, but something snuffled and snorted inside the stall.

“Strip and go in,” Felix ordered.

Dimitri frowned, but his curiosity got the best of him and he obeyed. He set aside his clothes and entered the stall. He sucked in a sharp breath when he saw it—a huge boar with shaggy fur and a pair of tusks. Beady black eyes observed Dimitri warily, but made no sudden movements.

Dimitri doubled back against the stall, shooting Felix a wide-eyed glance. “Felix.”

“Yes?” Felix said casually.

“That’s not a domestic pig.”

“So?”

The boar lowered its nose to the hay-strewn floor and rooted around, apparently not caring about Dimitri’s presence in the stall. He let out a thin exhale.

“This is ridiculous,” Dimitri mumbled. “Those tusks could gouge me.”

“And a horse could easily crush every bone in your body,” Felix countered.

“A horse is not a wild animal.”

Felix narrowed his eyes, trying to gauge if Dimitri was truly setting a limit with him, or just being a difficult brat.

“This boar isn’t domestic, but it’s not wild,” Felix explained like Dimitri was a fool. “It’s tame. As much as you deserve it, I’m not locking you in here with a rabid beast. Just don’t do anything stupid and you’ll be fine.”

They faced off until something changed in Dimitri’s expression, and he gave in with a sigh. Felix felt a swell of pride and power in his chest as he watched Dimitri lower himself to the ground and let the curious beast approach him. The boar sniffed Dimitri’s open palms, then ran its wet nose over the rest of his body. Dimitri stood still as its tusks grazed his skin. Felix’s pants tightened.

“Here.”

He gently tossed something to Dimitri, careful not to startle the boar. Dimitri frowned as he picked up the small glass vial. Pale, oily liquid sloshed inside.

“What is this?” Dimitri asked.

“Sow estrus pheromone,” Felix said.

Dimitri’s jaw dropped. His eyes flashed with horror and embarrassment. “You cannot mean—”

“Yes. Smear it on your ass and present yourself to him. You’ll let this boar breed you like the proper sow you are.”

Dimitri shot a hesitant glance over his shoulder. Felix met it icily, not backing down. Dimitri let out an unconvinced grunt, but Felix was patient. He waited until Dimitri finally uncapped the vial of his own free will. The boar perked up instantly, which seemed to encourage Dimitri.

Relenting, Dimitri bit his lip and poured the content of the vial into his spread asshole. His cheeks were deep red. Felix’s mouth split into a pleased grin as the boar shuffled excitedly up to Dimitri and began sniffing his ass.

Dimitri gasped as the boar reared up and locked its front legs around his shoulders. Without any device to help him bear the animal’s weight, he sagged beneath it, bracing himself on all fours. Felix thought he looked natural that way.

Once again, his cock grew hard. He’d been holding off on pleasuring himself in his own time since he first discovered Dimitri’s secret activities because the orgasms he had while watching him were mind-blowing. Felix casually touched himself, but his attention was focused on Dimitri and the boar. The beast grunted and snorted as it arranged itself on Dimitri’s back. Its heady musk filled the stall, more potent than the smell of horses. Felix saw that the hog’s powerful odor and its body pressing into his back was making Dimitri’s eyes water.

The humiliation probably wasn’t helping, either.

But Dimitri loved it. Felix understood that now. He observed with a pleased smirk. He knew Dimitri wouldn’t admit it, but there was no way he didn’t love the experience Felix had set up for him.

The boar’s corkscrew-shaped cock emerged. It grunted and mounted Dimitri, lining up the thin organ with Dimitri’s wet and waiting hole. Felix watched the way it pulsed and twitched. The boar struggled a few times to push inside and Dimitri winced each time, a growing look of uneasy anticipation on his face. Felix waited with glee until the boar finally found purchase—its cock thrust deep inside Dimitri’s ass and the prince let out a choked cry.

The boar didn’t wait for Dimitri to get comfortable. It squealed and bucked its hips, burying its cock in Dimitri. His utterly shocked expression turned Felix on more than he expected it to.

“Don’t tell me a thin little corkscrew dick is too much for you?” Felix asked gruffly, jerking himself off in earnest now. “I’ve watched you take a horse cock like you were born for it.”

Dimitri bit his lip, his eyes clenching shut. Sweat beaded his brow and he clenched his fists against the floor. He grunted in time with the boar’s thrusts as the beast grew excited. It bucked its hips wildly, its tongue lolling from its mouth with ecstasy. Dimitri cried out as the boar fucked him senseless, its foreign spiral cock like a worm drilling his guts. The musk of sex and boar and sweat flooded Felix’s nose, along with the estrus pheromone’s oily tang. When Dimitri’s eyes rolled into the back of his skull, Felix’s cock strained inside his pants. He felt high.

As the boar’s snorts became squeals that pierced the air, Felix wondered if this would be the time the prince got caught in the act.

But he realized he didn’t like that idea. He didn’t want their little games to come to an end just yet. He was still having fun with the whore prince.

“Felix,” Dimitri hissed suddenly. “It hurts.”

Felix didn’t reply right away. “Can you bear it?”

Dimitri cast him a pained glance but nodded. Felix observed his lower half and saw that Dimitri’s cock was hard. With a scowl, he entered the stall and crouched beside Dimitri, who blinked at him in surprise.

“What are you—”

Felix reached for Dimitri’s cock with a gloved hand and began stroking him. Dimitri let out a startled noise but didn’t speak, only sighing and moaning as Felix’s hand worked him while the beast plowed him from behind.

“If you tell anyone about this,” Felix warned, “I’ll let the next animal fuck you to death.”

The sound Dimitri made might have been a laugh if the boar didn’t squeal and thrust forward deeply at the same time. Its legs hooked harder against Dimitri’s shoulders, holding him in place as it came. He made a strangled gasp as the liquid began to fill him.

Felix continued stroking Dimitri’s throbbing cock. “Boars ejaculate for ten minutes, on average.”

But Dimitri just chuckled softly. “I’m aware of that.”

“Oh, good. Then I don’t have to tell you to brace yourself.”

“I’m thoroughly braced, but thank you for your concern,” Dimitri said wryly.

Felix scowled and jerked him off faster. For some reason it never occurred to him to simply stop and let Dimitri do it on his own. The boar had stopped moving, holding steady as it continued to pump Dimitri full of cum, and Felix knew Dimitri was strong enough to prop himself up with one arm and use his free hand to pleasure himself.

But Felix didn’t stop. 

He pumped Dimitri’s cock slowly, waiting out the boar’s orgasm. Dimitri’s breathing grew soft and short. Felix was breathless, too. He watched Dimitri’s belly slowly swell again—not as much as it did with the horse, but it was noticeable, and it made Felix painfully fucking hard.

They sat in silence until the boar was finished. The beast withdrew its cock and it disappeared back into its sheath. It promptly forgot about Dimitri and went to lay down in the opposite corner of the stall. Felix finally picked up the pace, jerking Dimitri off to completion. He stroked his aching cock until he felt him tense and gasp, then pulled his hand away before Dimitri’s cum could soil his gloves further.

Felix stood. He gathered the empty vial and stripped his glove off, intending to throw them away somewhere where no one would ever find them. As he left, he heard Dimitri call out softly.

“Thank you.”

Felix stopped. He didn’t turn around. “For what?”

He laughed once. “Nevermind.”

Before something about Dimitri’s tone could compel him to stay one more moment, Felix left without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

Felix pointedly ignored Dimitri until the following night because he didn’t like the way his eyes and mind kept seeking him out. He wanted nothing to do with the whore prince except for their secret games, and he was determined to keep it that way.

Still, it was hard  _ not _ to think about Dimitri being fucked by hogs and horses when Felix had accidentally edged himself so badly. He’d been too busy jerking Dimitri off during their previous session to deal with his own arousal, and after he’d stormed out he thought it would be a waste to beat off in his own bed when he could simply wait until the following evening for another show.

So he made his preparations, and waited.

The dog was a mongrel borrowed from a neighboring village, a cur with no pedigree. It was an ugly mutt with unkempt fur and a wild look in its eyes, and it obviously lacked training by the way it strained at the end of the lead. But it would do.

Felix waited by the stable door with the lead in hand. Dimitri tensed as he saw him. He briefly eyed the dog, but if he had any opinions about it, he didn’t show it on his face.

There was nobody around so late, but Dimitri gave Felix a thin smile anyways. “You’re still outside.”

Felix didn’t return it. “We’re not going inside.”

Dimitri’s smile fell. “What do you mean?”

Nodding to the alley behind the stables, Felix began to move. He pulled on the dog’s lead and gestured for Dimitri to follow.

“Felix,” Dimitri said hesitantly.

With narrowed eyes, Felix glared at him. “If you don’t like it, then leave and end this.”

He dangled the escape right in front of him. If Dimitri wanted it that badly, he could easily accept. All he needed to do was walk away, and their games would all be over.

But Felix knew the whore better than that by now. Dimitri bit his lip, hesitating as he weighed the options. With smug satisfaction, Felix watched Dimitri give into his carnal whims. He followed Felix into the back alley. Felix had won again.

Without speaking, Dimitri stripped down naked, his body pale in the darkness of the alley except for the deep flush across his cheeks. He shot the dog a curious glance. The mutt apparently shared his enthusiasm. It strained towards him, its claws clacking against the stone. Dimitri kneeled to greet it.

“This isn’t a monastery dog,” Dimitri commented as he stroked the dog under the chin.

“No. It’s a mongrel.” Felix smiled. “I don’t think you deserve to get your asshole fucked by a purebred dog, do you?”

Dimitri winced, blushing deeper.

“Answer me,” Felix demanded.

Glancing up at him from under his pale eyelashes, Dimitri murmured, “No, I suppose not.”

Felix leaned against the wall and watched as Dimitri got familiar with the eager mutt. It sniffed his naked body, paying close attention to more potent areas--his armpits, groin and ass. Felix smirked as Dimitri shut his eyes and let it happen, his cock growing hard already.

The dog licked Dimitri’s cock. Dimitri gasped, eyes snapping open and his breath hitching. His back arched against the alley wall.

Felix snorted. “Is that all it takes to turn you into a whimpering slut?” He grabbed Dimitri’s hair and leaned in to mutter into it. “Hurry and get your partner up. It’s waiting.”

With a soft grunt, Dimitri leaned in and encouraged the dog forward. He stroked its neck with one hand and reached below its belly with the other, wrapping around the sheath and teasing its cock out. Felix grew hard as he watched the thick red head slip into Dimitri’s fingers. Dimitri’s breaths came out low and shallow as he worked the mongrel’s cock. It didn’t take long for it to fully emerge.

“Suck,” Felix ordered.

Dimitri’s jaw tightened. “Felix…”

“What? Of all the filthy things you’ve done, this is where you draw the line? I have a hard time believing that.” He gestured to Dimitri’s erect cock pressing against his thigh. “You want it. I know you do.”

When Dimitri didn’t move, Felix grabbed the back of his neck and pushed him down. “Suck, whore.”

The soft gasp that slipped out of Dimitri sent a pulse of arousal straight down to Felix’s balls. Dimitri hesitantly leaned forward, positioning himself in between the dogs legs. He was beneath the dog’s belly with his ass in the air. He gripped the base of its cock and slowly took the tip past his lips. His eyes fluttered shut as he took it in deeper with a wet sound, saliva trickling down the corners of his mouth.

Felix observed the sinuous curve of Dimitri’s pale body as the dog settled its legs on either side of him, panting happily as Dimitri sucked it off. He raised his boot and put it on Dimitri’s ass. The prince grunted but didn’t attempt to move. Felix pushed harder, forcing Dimitri to swallow more of the dog’s cock. He let out a choked noise.

“I know you can do better than that,” Felix insisted.

Growing impatient, Felix pulled up on the dog’s lead, guiding its forepaws to the alley wall so it stood on its hind legs with Dimitri’s head between its belly and the wall. It continued humping his face enthusiastically, undeterred by Felix’s interruption.

Felix grabbed Dimitri’s hair and made him eat more of it. “Deeper, whore.”

A gurgling sound spilled out of Dimitri as he deepthroated the dog’s cock. Blond strands of his hair were damp with sweat, plastered to his forehead. He put his hands on the dog’s haunches to brace himself, but Felix watched closely to make sure he didn’t pull his lover off. Not yet.

Suddenly, Dimitri tensed. His eyes widened in real panic.

Felix jerked the lead, pulling the dog back before its knot could take hold in Dimitri’s throat. As much as he would love to see that, he didn’t think it was a good idea to let the prince choke to death on a dog dick.

“Thank you,” Dimitri said breathlessly.

Felix grunted in acknowledgment. “Bend over.”

Dimitri sighed and bent over. He helped the clumsy dog put its cock back in. Once the tip found his waiting hole, the dog thrust inside, fucking him a few more times before settling itself up until the base of the knot. The dog whined. Felix barely held back a moan as the mongrel strained and pushed and  _ finally _ popped the knot inside of Dimitri’s ass, making him choke back a cry.

“Fuck,” Felix muttered. He got his dick out of his pants. “Does it feel good to be bred, bitch?”

“I thought I was a sow,” Dimitri said in a hoarse voice.

“When you’re being creampied by a dog, then you’re a breeding bitch.”

Dimitri let out a small, helpless laugh. “I see.”

Irritated with the back-talk, Felix grabbed Dimitri by the hair, yanked him closer and slapped him in the face with his dick. Dimitri’s eyes widened in shock. Felix took advantage of his parted lips to smear the tip of his cock against Dimitri’s mouth.

“Well?” Felix asked.

Felix hated the shudder that ran down his spine as Dimitri met his gaze, wide-eyed and rosy-cheeked. Dimitri wet his lips, then took the head of Felix’s cock into his mouth. Pleasure burned in Felix’s blood and he stifled an obscene groan. The realization that Dimitri was sucking him off with the same mouth he’d just used to deepthroat a dog turned him on even more.

The dog shifted, turning around and panting while its knot continued filling Dimitri’s ass. At the same time, he took Felix’s cock deeper, and it easily brushed the back of his throat. Felix wasn’t small by any means, but compared to Dimitri’s more exotic tastes, this blowjob was a walk in the park for the whore prince.

Gripping the back of Dimitri’s head, Felix fucked his face. He used his mouth for what it was—a tight, wet, warm hole begging to be violated. The sight of Dimitri naked on all fours, ass-to-ass with a dog and taking its bulbous knot while sucking Felix off at the same time—it was enough to make Felix blow his load.

He saw stars as he came. His fingers tightened in Dimitri’s hair and he bucked until he’d ridden out the intense wave of his orgasm. Breathless, he popped Dimitri’s head of his dick. Spit and cum trickled down Dimitri’s chin. He looked absolutely filthy, a whore in every sense.

And when Dimitri made a big display of gulping it all down, Felix almost got hard again.


	5. Chapter 5

“You must be joking,” Dimitri said in utter disbelief.

Felix turned to Dimitri with a raised brow and a stern expression. “Do I look like I am?”

Holding his gaze, Dimitri realized with dawning horror that he was completely serious. He glanced back at the creature in front of them. It stood taller than two men and was equipped with far too many natural weapons for Dimitri’s liking—a mouth full of sharp teeth, huge claws, and a pair of antlers perfect for goring.

“I cannot be intimate with a wyvern,” Dimitri said under his breath. It was late and nobody was around, but he felt the need to keep hush regardless. “Everything else was—” He caught himself, then huffed a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, this one is simply ridiculous.”

Felix gave him a lazy shrug, giving off the aura of someone who didn’t care one way or the other. 

Except that Felix did care very much. Ever since the first incident, he’d grown obsessed with the idea of Dimitri being taken by various beasts. He would never admit it, of course, not even under threat of torture, but watching the prince be humiliated and destroyed by filthy animal cocks was the most fun Felix had ever had. He eagerly looked forward to their meetings.

But Felix also knew that his feigned nonchalance drove Dimitri wild. He knew Dimitri thrived on the attention, the thrill of knowing someone besides him knew his most secret desires and not only accepted them, but _indulged_ them. He craved the humiliation, the domination, having his control stripped from him and laid bare for someone else to rule.

He wanted to _please_ Felix.

“You can say no, and you can leave any time you want,” Felix said, waving a hand. “I’m not forcing you to do anything.”

But the flash of hurt across Dimitri’s eyes told Felix everything he already knew—that Dimitri wouldn’t walk away if it meant disappointing him. 

Dimitri stripped. Felix watched expressionlessly as each piece of clothing was folded and placed aside. It was a cool evening, and Felix knew a naked human would have been cold and shivering soon.

But Dimitri was a beast.

He proved that as he bent over, stretching both his muscles and his hole in preparation for what was to come. He kept seeking Felix’s eyes. He wanted validation.

Felix strode over to the wyvern and gently lowered the reigns of its head halter, bringing its attention to Dimitri’s ass. It sniffed him, making a soft pink flush appear on Dimitri’s face. Felix patted the wyvern’s neck encouragingly. 

“Help it,” he told Dimitri.

“No wyvern pheromones this time?” Dimitri asked as he turned around to face the beast.

He grabbed Dimitri’s wrist and placed his hand on the wyvern’s cloaca. “No. You’re going to have to do it the old-fashioned way.”

Dimitri knelt and began teasing the wyvern’s entrance without causing a fuss. Felix found the display strange and exotic compared to the other beasts, but he watched as Dimitri murmured soothing words to the wyvern and casually slipped his fingers inside the slit before pulling out its cock.

Except there wasn’t just one.

Felix’s eyes widened as the two long cocks appeared in Dimitri’s hands, one for each. The wyvern let out a low rumbling sound of what Felix assumed was pleasure and it shifted impatiently, seeking the heat of Dimitri’s skin. Dimitri nearly stumbled back as the wyvern bucked and let out a hiss.

“Hurry up,” Felix commanded. “Before the entire monastery finds out.”

Dimitri bit his lip at the threat, then began slowly pumping each cock. The wyvern’s noises dulled into low, deep growls as it fell into a state of bliss. To Felix’s surprise, the wyvern lowered its head to nuzzle Dimitri’s hair. He was close enough to feel its hot, sour breath. Dimitri grimaced but didn’t stop. He’d already dug his grave, and a mouth full of wyvern teeth so close to his bare skin wasn’t going to stop him from lying in it.

Before he knew what he was doing, Felix realized he’d been carding his fingers through Dimitri’s hair after the wyvern nuzzled him. His fingers froze, digging in place. He suddenly pushed Dimitri’s head lower.

“Suck.”

Dimitri obediently took one in his mouth.

“Both of them,” Felix said.

Dimitri sputtered and backed off to speak. “They won’t fit.”

Narrowing his eyes, Felix looped the reigns over his shoulder to free his hands, then dug his fingers into the sides off Dimitri’s mouth, stretching his lips open as wide as they would go.

“Make them fit,” Felix ordered.

Dimitri let out a choked sound as the tips of both cocks entered him. He shot Felix a confused glance, seeming more startled that Felix hadn’t removed his hands yet than the fact that there were two beast dicks in his mouth. But when Felix just frowned, Dimitri gave up his silent question and focused on blowing the wyvern. 

“Good,” Felix said quietly.

The tiny bit of praise lit up Dimitri’s eyes.

Once the wyvern settled into a slow rhythm, Felix slipped his fingers out of Dimitri’s mouth. Lines of trailing saliva spanned between them until Felix scowled and wiped them on the prince’s back like he’d touched something disgusting. Dimitri didn’t seem to mind—he continued sucking off the beast with his eyes shut contentedly. 

Felix’s hand drifted to the front of his tightening pants and he touched himself half-heartedly through the fabric. He watched as Dimitri’s cheeks swelled with the intrusion of the two cocks, his mouth so full that he looked ridiculous. The wyvern shifted, lifting a leg and digging its claws into the ground and bucking forward, impatiently chasing the pleasure Dimitri was giving it.

“Deeper,” Felix commanded, his voice husky. Without waiting he pushed Dimitri’s head into the wyvern’s groin so that his nose was flush with the scales of its lower belly. Dimitri let out a choked, desperate noise that was abruptly cut off. Felix realized why a moment later—one of the wyvern’s cocks had slipped entirely down Dimitri’s throat, cutting off any sound he might have mustered. The only noise he made now was a low, unintelligible groan.

A hot pulse of pleasure sank into Felix’s balls. He stroked himself firmly at the sight of the sinuous bulge in Dimitri’s throat and murmured, “Good boy.”

Dimitri’s eyes snapped open and the pink in his cheeks grew darker. Felix smiled thinly, giving him a single stroke of the hair.

It was enough for Dimitri. He sucked the wyvern harder, faster, encouraged by Felix’s single action of praise; seeking more, like Felix had offered him a single drop of water to slake his thirst.

The wyvern roared. It arched forward, its head over Dimitri’s lower back. It bucked wildly, not stopping even Dimitri sputtered and gagged on its overflowing cum. Felix bit his lip. The fluid gushed out of Dimitri’s nostrils, out the corners of his mouth, taking up so much space in his skull that Felix came hard at the thought of Dimitri’s brain drowning in it.

He didn’t know where his own cum ended up—there was so much of it everywhere that it was impossible to tell where the wyvern’s ended and his began. 

When Dimitri didn’t pop his mouth off, Felix wondered if the cum really had turned him stupid. He gently yanked the prince’s head back and relaxed when he gasped for air. He coughed a few times, then groaned. When he began to look pale, Felix growled and ran his thumb firmly over his mouth, holding his lips shut.

“Don’t puke,” Felix ordered. At Dimitri’s uneasy glance, he parted Dimitri’s lips softly and added, “You can keep it down for me, can’t you?”

Dimitri swallowed down any bile rising in the back of his throat and nodded. Felix’s pleased smirk was enough of a reward, but Dimitri’s cock throbbed and spilled over the brink when Felix leaned down to purr in his ear.

“You’re my good little whore, Dimitri.”


End file.
